The present invention relates generally to management of electric power supplies in a train and more specifically, to the identification and location of trainline power supplies.
With the addition of electropneumatically operated train brakes to railway freight cars comes a need to be able to automatically determine the order of the individual cars and locomotives in the train. In an EP brake system utilizing a neuron chip or other "intelligent circuitry", a wealth of information is available about the status of each car and locomotive in the train. The location of the car and locomotive as well as the trainline power supplies in the train is valuable information.
Current EP systems require a communication link between all cars and locomotives in a train or consist. The Association of American Railroads has selected as a communication architecture for EP systems, LonWorks designed by Echelon. Each car and locomotive will include a Neuron chip as a communication node in the current design. A beacon is provided in the locomotive and the last car or end of train device to provide controls and transmission from both ends of the train.
The identification and location of trainline power supplies within the train is desirable. This is needed for trainline power management, for example. It is desirable to know which power source is related to which locomotive or head end unit within that locomotive. The ability to communicate with a power source on a network related to a specific head end unit or locomotive is important if that head end unit is not active in the train. It is also necessary for certain methods of serialization, to be discussed below, to identify the power supply at an end of a train.
An automatic method of serialization includes establishing a parameter along a length of the train between a node on one of the cars and one end of the train. The presence of the parameter at each node is determined and the parameter is removed. The sequence is repeated for each node on the train. Finally, serialization of the cars are determined as a function of the number of determined presences of the parameter for each node. The parameter can be established by providing, at the individual node one at a time, an electric load across an electric line running through the length of the train. Measuring an electrical property, either current or voltage, at each node determines the presence of the parameter. The line is powered at one end at a voltage substantially lower than the voltage at which the line is powered during normal train operations. Each node counts the number of parameters determined at its node and transmits the count with a node identifier on the network for serialization.
This method is just one method of serialization and described in continued prosecution application filed Sep. 3, 1998 of Ser. No. 08/837,113 filed Apr. 14, 1997 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,084 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/713,347 filed Sep. 13, 1996 now abandoned, which are incorporated herein by reference.
In order to properly execute the serialization feature, it is necessary to determine which trainline power source is located at one end of the train prior to initiating the train serialization sequence. This is particularly a problem where more than one locomotive or trainline power supply is available in the train. If one of the trainline power supplies that are not at an end of the train is activated during the power sequence, the serialization sequence would be inaccurate in that not all of the cars would be connected between the power supply and the other end of the train. For example, if the power supply was in the center of train, and the cars were sequentially activated to apply a load and count, you would have duplicate counts on each side of the center power source. Thus, it is important to the serialization process that the trainline power supply at one end of the train, be it the leading end or trailing end, is the only source actuated during the serialization sequence.
The present invention is a method of identifying and locating the trainline power supplies on a train wherein the power supplies each are a node on a network. The method includes determining the identity of a power supply at one end of the train and determining the identity of the other power supplies sequentially. The end power supply is determined by causing the power supply node at the end to transmit its identity on the network. The power supply node includes a service pin and a signal is supplied to the service pin to cause the power supply node to transmit its identity on the network. The location and identity of the other power supplies may be determined by causing power supply nodes at an identifiable location to transmit its identity on the network. A second node is provided at the identifiable location with each power supply. The second node is commanded to cause the power supply at its location to transmit its identity on the network. As with the end power supply, the power supply nodes each includes a service pin and a signal is supplied to the service pin by the second node to cause the power supply node to transmit its identity on the network. The identifiable location of the other power supplies is determined by serializing the second nodes.
A method of identifying and locating power supplies on a trainline includes providing power supplies at each as a node on the communication network and providing a second node on the network at an identifiable location with each power supply. The second nodes are commanded to cause the power supply node at its location to transmit its identity on the network. The power supply nodes include a service pin and signals are applied to the service pin by the second node to cause the power supply node to transmit its identity on the network. The location of the power supply is determined by serializing the second nodes.
A train, according to the present invention, has a trainline extending between one or more locomotives and cars in the train. The train includes a plurality of power supplies each connected as a node on a communication network. At least one second node is provided on the network at one end of the train. Each power supply node includes a service pin and transmits its identity on the network in response to a signal on the service pin. The second node is connected to the service pin of a power supply at the end of the train and provides a signal to cause the power supply node at its location to transmit its identity on the network. In one embodiment, a second node is provided on the network at each power node and is connected to the service pin of the power supply and provides the signals to cause the power supply at its location to transmit its identity on the network. The power supply and the second nodes are on a common locomotive. Further, each second node includes hardware and software for locating the node in the train. Alternatively, the power supply may not be associated with a second node and includes its own hardware and software for locating the node on the train. The location of the second node or the power supply uses a serialization process.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.